Riot Van
by Dressa
Summary: Acampamentos são um desastre. Mesmo antes de acontecerem. [JamesxLily] [Universo Alternativo] [OneShot] [Prata no IX Challenge JL do Fórum 3V]


**

* * *

**

**Aviso: **Esta fanfic é _Universo Alternativo_.

**

* * *

**

_**Riot Van**_

**

* * *

**

Ele veio correndo a avenida inteira; ao parar pela primeira vez para respirar, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, James sentiu-se encharcado até a roupa de baixo. Apesar de pouca utilidade, puxou o capuz do moletom pesado e cobriu a cabeça; conferiu as presilhas das alças da mochila e voltou a correr. Novamente, quase escorregou ao dobrar a esquina. Por sorte, o ônibus permanecia estacionado à saída da garagem da escola.

- James Potter. – informou ao coordenador com a prancheta, à espera nos degraus do veículo. O gordo homem, vestido como um escoteiro, com direito ao lenço, ergueu uma sobrancelha em direção a ele. Um rapazote que ele lembrava ter crescido muito em pouco tempo, deixando de ser magricela, de cabelos arrepiados ensopados pela tempestade lá fora, com vivos olhos cor de folha seca observando-o atentamente através das lentes molhadas de óculos redondos.

- Ache o lugar que sobrou, Potter. Só faltava você. – comunicou o homem, vindo logo atrás de James pelo corredor. O rapaz avançava com vagareza, sempre olhando para os dois lados, à procura de uma poltrona vazia. – Anda rápido, Potter!

- Pô, Potter! Quero sair daqui ainda hoje! – disse uma voz divertida.

Sirius Black ergueu-se, apoiando os pés no acolchoado do assento. Vivaz e animado, o melhor amigo de James sorriu, revelando dentes exageradamente brancos. No mínimo, a maníaca Walburga Black o obrigava quando pequeno a escová-los doze vezes por período do dia para que ficassem daquele jeito. Sirius cumprimentou James com um toque de mãos, afastando em seguida as insistentes mechas de cabelo negro da frente dos olhos azuis.

- Pensei que não vinha mais, James. – ele comentou, rindo. Sua risada era semelhante a um latido.

- Dormi demais. – o outro respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Black, tire os pés de cima da poltrona! – mandou o coordenador. Sirius não atendeu; engatara uma acalorada conversa sobre os motivos de James ter acordado tarde naquele dia. - Black! – tornou o homem, derrotado, sentando-se ao lado de outra professora responsável pela turma.

- Sirius, _tire os pés da poltrona_.

O rapaz rolou os olhos e acatou o pedido do outro sentado vizinho a ele.

- Remus! – cumprimentou James. – Não o tinha visto!

Ele sorriu, timidamente. Remus Lupin era um rapaz tímido e recatado que transpirava tranqüilidade. Mesmo sentado ao lado do caloroso Sirius Black, mantinha sua atenção fixa num grosso exemplar sobre os lobos do Norte. Tinha a aparência cansada de quem pouco dormira; sob os olhos dourados - da mesma cor dos cabelos -viam-se as bolsas escuras das olheiras.

- Bom dia, James. – ele suspirou, com um sorriso cansado.

- Bom dia. Aconteceu de novo? – o amigo sussurrou a última parte. Sabia que Lupin entenderia o que queria dizer. Ele concordou com um meneio de cabeça. – Grave?

- Saí da emergência hoje pela manhã, mas estou bem. Não há necessidade de preocupação. – Remus logo desconversou. O jovem Lupin sofria de sérios problemas nos pulmões desde a infância e freqüentemente os amigos iam visitá-lo no hospital devido a alguma crise forte.

- Hum. – fez James. – E Peter? Não veio?

- Não. – Sirius respondeu, distraidamente. – A mãe dele disse que ele não tinha idade suficiente pra isso.

- Peter tem dezessete anos!

- Peter não sabe lavar as próprias cuecas. – disse Remus, em tom definitivo. – A Sra. Pettigrew tem toda razão em não deixá-lo vir; ele poderia acabar morrendo naquela floresta.

- Ou talvez sufocado, debaixo da saia da mãe. – Sirius provocou.

- Se cuidem. – James disse, ao ver o coordenador Slughorn levantar-se novamente. O rapaz avançou com dificuldade pelo corredor, pois a mochila pesada já o estava cansando.

Próximo ao fim do ônibus, James avistou uma poltrona vazia, junta ao corredor. Sorriu, feliz por livrar-se do peso sobre os ombros, e acomodou sua bagagem no compartimento superior. Já ia sentar-se quando pensou que talvez fosse melhor ele se livrar ao menos daquele casaco ensopado. Puxou o zíper do agasalho oficial do Holyhead Harpies, seu time favorito da Liga de Basquete, jogando-o no bagageiro sem cerimônias. Apenas com a camisa de mangas curtas, os jeans folgados e o inseparável par de All Star, James ouviu um suspiro relativamente audível.

Corado, ele procurou, ansioso, de onde viera. Um pouco decepcionado, viu uma cabeça loira esconder-se rapidamente na poltrona. Abaixou os olhos e sorriu um pouco de lado ao ouvir um malicioso Sirius – "_Huuuuuum_, Potter, Potter..." -. Jogou-se na poltrona e passou nervosamente a mão pelo cabelo, respingando um pouco de água da chuva no seu companheiro de viagem, sentado vizinho.

- Oh, desculpe por isso. – James falou, virando-se para o outro pela primeira vez. O sorriso logo murchou.

Olhos negros e vazios como túneis sem metrôs o miraram com frieza. Os cabelos escuros caíam sobre a face dura marcada pelo nariz adunco. James Potter retribuiu o olhar de Severus Snape com igual desprezo, soltando um muxoxo de irritação ao virar o rosto para o lado oposto.

- Esse é o preço por dormir mais do que todos nós, James, meu amigo! – ele ouviu a voz alta de Sirius mais à frente. – Vai ter que sentar ao lado do Ranhoso!

O ônibus explodiu em risadas.

- Estúpido Black. – murmurou Snape, com raiva na voz.

James, apesar de concordar, preferiu manter-se calado. Prometera a si mesmo que deixaria suas criancices para com Snape de lado e a melhor forma de evitar qualquer tipo de discussão com Severus seria simplesmente ignorá-lo terminantemente.

Sentiu o veículo movimentando-se; finalmente, a viagem começaria.

– **x –**

- _We don't need no education, we don't need no thought control_¹- James cantava baixinho, batucando nos próprios joelhos, acompanhando a música pelos fones do iPod. Apesar do alto volume, ele ainda conseguia ouvir várias risadas.

Discretamente, ergueu a cabeça e a direcionou para onde vinham os risos. Ao fundo do ônibus, a turma dos veteranos fazia mais barulho do que todos os outros juntos. Talvez por quererem aproveitar seu último acampamento de escola, talvez por quererem chamar atenção. Eram seis rapazes, dois companheiros de James na equipe de basquete do colégio. Além de Sirius, sentado no chão e apoiado na porta do banheiro.

- Hey, Potter!

Ele virou o rosto rapidamente, ao ouvir seu sobrenome. Corou de vergonha por ter sido pego bisbilhotando. Mas, afinal, com todo aquele escândalo, não era possível que eles não atraíssem o olhar das outras pessoas.

- Ô Potter! Ta surdo, moleque?

James girou o corpo no assento, ajoelhando-se sobre as almofadas azuis e confortáveis. Fabian Prewett, recostado à janela, escrevia frases obscenas com o dedo no vidro embaçado pela chuva.

- Ta com medo da gente, Potter? Vem cá, garoto! – ele chamou, sorrindo maroto.

James meneou a cabeça e levantou-se. Acomodou o aparelhinho portátil de som no bolso da calça e abaixou o volume consideravelmente, embora ainda pudesse ouvir o solo. Apoiou-se nas poltronas devido ao balanço do ônibus na estrada e assim permaneceu, equilibrando-se no corredor.

- Hey! Prongs! – Sirius riu, ao ver James de baixo para cima. – Por que demorou?

- Demorei a quê? – retrucou o outro, sem entender.

- A vir para a diversão, é claro, meu amigo! – ele exclamou, a voz feliz digna de um bêbado.

- Sirius, você andou bebendo?

Ele gargalhou e abraçou James pelos ombros, enquanto este se sentava a seu lado no chão. Antes de acomodar-se, o rapaz de óculos precisou afastar várias latinhas vazias de cerveja.

- Foram eles! – Sirius disse, erguendo os braços como se nada tivesse a ver com aquilo. – Ah, Prongs, é o nosso último acampamento!

- Eu não disse nada! – riu James.

- Você me olha como se fosse o Moony, pronto pra me pôr de castigo!

James gargalhou e bagunçou os cabelos do amigo, brincando.

- E então, vocês estão só bebendo escondidos aqui?

- Yeah! – Sirius concordou, enfaticamente. – Quer dizer... Frankie aí – e indicou Frank Longbottom com o queixo. – está perdido em pensamentos pela Fletcher há quase uma hora.

Frank balançou a cabeça, encabulado. James sorriu e olhou para o resto do ônibus; mais ou menos no meio, uma garota de feições bonitas e rosto redondo estava de pé e de frente para eles. Porém, sua atenção era para algumas garotas sentadas próximas, com quem brincava e ria bastante.

- Ô FRANK, SEU MOLENGA! – berrou Gideon Prewett, irmão gêmeo de Fabian e que também jogava com James. Aparentava, como Sirius, ter esvaziado muitas daquelas latinhas. – Vai logo falar com a menina!

Frank arregalou os olhos e deu um forte tapa na cabeça de Gideon. Mais à frente, James pôde perceber que Alice Fletcher silenciara-se e encarava o chão, rubra.

- AI! – berrou Prewett. – Mas é verdade, Frankie. Você não vai conseguir nada só encarando com esse olhar besta e esse sorriso bobo.

- PREWETT, CALA A BOCA! – Frank, nunca antes visto tão vermelho, pulou em cima do outro, empurrando sua cabeça para baixo. Os rapazes restantes gargalhavam com gosto, enquanto Alice sentava-se e saía do alcance das vistas de Frank.

- Gideon, seu idiota! – riu James, não resistindo e pegando uma lata de cerveja da mochila de Fabian, o contrabandista. – Você acanhou a menina! Agora, nem olhar o nosso Frankie pode mais!

Risinhos vindos dos assentos das garotas foram ouvidos, assim como vários sussurros animados.

E então, James engoliu todo o líquido de sua boca de uma única vez.

Lily Evans havia se virado na poltrona e o encarava sorrindo.

– **x –**

James Potter era apaixonado por Lily Evans desde a primeira vez que a vira sorrir. Era como uma obra de arte, um quadro feito com esmero e dedicação puros. Os olhos de um verde profundo exibiam um brilho intenso, antes de cerrarem-se; o nariz arrebitado e feminino franzia-se e as bochechas rosadas ostentavam discretas, mas charmosas covinhas. E então, os lábios tão vermelhos quanto seus cabelos desenhavam o sorriso encantador de Lily Evans; um pouco tímido, não muito amplo, mas absolutamente sincero.

Aquele sorriso. O mais fascinante amuleto da sorte que ele poderia ter.

- Hey.

Numa noite distante de abril, James virara-se nas arquibancadas do ginásio. Subindo ao seu encontro, havia uma ruiva com uma grande mochila.

- Hey. – ele disse de volta, sorrindo amistoso. A garota jogou o que carregava no chão, sem cerimônias, e sentou ao lado dele.

Pelo canto do olho, James percebeu a simplicidade com que ela se vestia: camiseta branca, sobretudo preto, _jeans_ e All Star surrado. No entanto, havia algo que lhe dizia que naquela garota _havia_ algo de diferente; ela exalava um ar sereno e doce, como frutas vermelhas, da mesma cor de seu cabelo chamativo.

- Não está meio cedo para o jogo? – a garota tirou-o subitamente de sua análise mental.

E dessa vez ele olhou para suas próprias roupas. O uniforme da equipe de basquete de Hogwarts. Voltou a sentir-se incomodado e então fixou seu olhar na quadra vazia e encerada, pronta para a disputa.

- Está sim. – James lembrou-se de responder, num tom baixo. – Mas eu costumo chegar cedo aos jogos.

- Dever de capitão? – ela disse, bem humorada. Ele riu.

- Não, apenas nervosismo.

Ele levantou-se e caminhou um pouco sobre os degraus da arquibancada, para esticar as pernas quase dormentes e fazer com que o sangue voltasse a circular por elas.

- O ginásio, tão calmo, tão vazio, tão silencioso, às vezes me ajuda a manter a calma. – ele se justificou. – Ou até mesmo a achá-la!

Ele apenas ouviu a garota rindo.

- Oh, então me desculpe, capitão Potter, por atrapalhar sua concentração.

James se apressou a voltar para o lado dela. Pulou com destreza e logo estava confortavelmente espaçado na arquibancada.

- Imagina. – ele sorriu. – É bom ter companhia. Pra dividir esse momento mágico de silêncio no ginásio, eu quero dizer.

- Tem razão. – ela levantou-se e caminhou até a mureta que separava as arquibancadas da quadra.

- E você? Lily, não é? – ela concordou com a cabeça. Claro, Lily Evans da turma de Química. Ele sabia que a conhecia. James aproximou-se dela, encarando seus olhos verdes e distantes. – O que faz aqui?

Ela virou-se para ele, quase que com... delicadeza. Atrevidos fios cor de cobre tamparam momentaneamente sua visão e ela, com a mesma graciosidade de antes, os colocou detrás da orelha. Estabeleceu com James um intenso contato visual que o fez sentir-se analisado até o âmago da alma.

- Vim desejar boa sorte.

E então, Lily Evans sorriu para James Potter.

– **x –**

Porém, naquela manhã da viagem de ida ao acampamento escolar, James Potter sabia que Lily Evans não estava sorrindo para ele. Foi isso que fez seu coração apertar.

Um sorriso tão belo, tão belo. O sorriso que a diferenciava, que destacava Lily Evans dentre todas as garotas. O sorriso que, dentre todos os seus sorrisos, era o que causava a James Potter aquele nervosismo estrondoso, semelhante apenas ao que sentia ao entrar numa quadra para um jogo. As mesmas borboletas no estômago, a mesma secura na boca, a mesma frieza nas mãos. Um sorriso _único_.

Para _Frank_? Eram amigos do Clube de Ciências. Ela, a garota prodígio de Química; ele, o especialista em Biologia. Mas Frank gostava de Alice. E Alice era amiga de Lily. E James estava pensando em coisas pateticamente óbvias e inofensivas.

Para _Gideon_? Ou _Fabian_? Os irmãos com certeza chamavam a atenção feminina. Mas Lily era especial. Lily merecia mais do que aqueles que todas as garotas desejavam. À Lily deveria reservar-se o _melhor_.

Será que aqueles outros três garotos, estranhos para ele apesar de compartilharem uma vida escolar inteira juntos, conheciam Lily? Seriam eles seus amigos tão íntimos a ponto de ganharem _aquele_ sorriso?

James confortou-se ao perceber que pelo menos para Sirius não havia chances. Porque, do ponto de vista de Lily, entre ele e Sirius não havia diferenças.

E, do ponto de vista de Lily, ele e Sirius eram dois idiotas.

– **x –**

James sentia como se estivesse fortemente entalado com comida. Como se tivesse engolido metade de seu almoço numa única vez. Abaixou-se sobre o bebedouro novamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos. O nervosismo, o _medo_, insistiam em não abandoná-lo.

O que faria? Cometera o pior erro de todos e a escola inteira pudera presenciar. O garoto sentou-se num banco próximo, abaixando a cabeça, suspirando cansado. O chão insistia em lhe dizer, como todos os outros, que ele era um idiota.

O som da água corrente assustou-o. Estava na saída dos vestiários.

- E então? – ouviu uma voz feminina, lá de dentro. – O que vai fazer agora?

- Sobre o que está falando?

O coração de James deu um pulo. Lily estava lá dentro. Ele não hesitou e correu para a porta, querendo ouvir.

- Como sobre o que! – a outra garota estava exaltada. – Sobre James Potter, é claro!

O rapaz quase caiu sobre a porta. Estava destrancada. _Será que ele..._

Lily suspirou, como se estivesse muito cansada.

- Aonde quer chegar, Emmeline?

Havia apenas vários armários de metal na entrada do vestiário, além de um banco encostado à divisória. Do outro lado, pelas vozes, James supôs que era onde as duas estavam.

- Lily! Não se faça de sonsa!

James sentiu o sangue ferver. Queria poder defender Lily. Quem aquela garota pensava que era?

Ele subiu no banco, ficando na ponta dos pés. Apesar dos cabelos molhados e do perfume de banho que ele estava _certo_ que vinha de Lily, ambas estavam completamente vestidas. A ruiva encarava seu reflexo, meio tristonho, no espelho baixo. Ela não conseguiria ver James refletido. Emmeline estava sentada em outro banco, com os joelhos erguidos e um sorriso sarcástico.

- Não estou, Emmeline. – Lily a respondia olhando-a pelo reflexo no espelho.

- Ele acabou de te chamar pra sair na frente da escola toda.

- Ele acabou de humilhar um garoto porque estava entediado.

O tom de Lily era duro e James reviveu o momento de depois da prova, quando ele pendurara Ranhoso de cabeça para baixo com a ajuda dos amigos e a platéia dos alunos e a garota viera defender o companheiro das aulas de Química.

- Lily, era _Severus Snape_! – Emmeline fez parecer que a outra estava sendo exagerada.

- Não vou discutir meus princípios com você. – disse a ruiva, em tom definitivo. Ela virou-se para a outra e olhou-a nos olhos, falando com tanta intensidade que seus olhos brilhavam. – James Potter mereceu ter ouvido cada ínfima palavra daquilo, na frente de todos, para que voltasse ao seu lugar e eu espero que com um _bom_ peso na consciência. Porque foi um absoluto e imbecil tirano. Foi _ridículo_. Já é quase um homem, mas com atitudes absurdas e infantis; um menininho hipócrita e metido. Além de ser de um cinismo e abuso imensos, de ainda ter coragem de me chantagear para sair com ele.

James sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco _bem_ forte no estômago.

- Você não pode negar que ele é bonito. – disse Emmeline, descontraída.

- Você não ouviu _nada_ do que eu disse? – Lily indignou-se.

- Lily, o Snape não merece que você o defenda desse jeito! Você viu o modo como ele te tratou, só porque você é bolsista!

Lily encarou o chão, sem ter o que falar.

- E também viu como James te protegeu das ofensas dele! – continuou Emmeline. – E eu vi o jeito como você quase riu quando viu as cuecas do Seboso.

James viu Lily esconder o rosto com a mão, rindo abertamente. Sentiu seu coração ficar mais leve.

- Eu sou humana e, apesar de cruel, aquilo foi bem engraçado. – ela se justificou.

- Aaah. – fez a outra, maliciosa, rindo baixinho. – Eu também vi o jeito como Potter te olhava.

Os olhos de Lily fixaram-se na amiga, de soslaio.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – sussurrou.

- Quero dizer que aquele cara está apaixonado por você!

Ambos, James e Lily, espantaram-se com a revelação. James apertou firmemente a borda da divisória, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, apreensivo. Lily abaixou a cabeça, deixando que os cabelos escondessem seu rosto por um momento.

- Você acha mesmo?

Ela estava sorrindo _daquele_ jeito. As bochechas tinham um tom um pouco mais rosado que o normal e James teve a certeza de que, mesmo que nada sentisse por Lily antes daquele momento, apaixonaria-se ali, naquele simples curvar de lábios.

- Eu tenho certeza. – murmuraram James e Emmeline.

– **x –**

- Prongs?

- Sim… Pads? – James murmurou, encorajando Sirius a continuar a falar. Ele ainda encarava a poltrona de Lily.

A garota permanecera naquela posição digna de um quadro por poucos segundos, mas suficientes para que na face de James surgisse um vago e sonhador sorriso. Corada ao perceber a atenção que recebia, virara-se rapidamente, os cabelos num tufão ruivo.

- Tira esse risinho bobo da cara. Dá calafrios. – Sirius falou, e riu alto.

O amigo enfim pareceu sair de seu transe. Olhou para a mão direita, em gancho que ainda segurava a lata de cerveja, quente. Levou-a aos lábios e entornou todo o conteúdo de uma vez.

- Wow! – fez Sirius. – Aceita um _cowboy_², agora?

Os rapazes riram e voltaram a conversar bobagens. Mas Potter estava com a cabeça algumas cadeiras à frente.

- Hey, hey, hey! – fez Gideon, levantando-se, inseguro. – Quem disse que essa área é permitida à senhoritas?

James ergueu a cabeça, rapidamente. Reconheceu os cabelos loiros da garota que suspirara por ele mais cedo. Ela tinha feições cavalares e um pescoço surpreendentemente ressaltado. Encarava Gideon com um misto de surpresa e desgosto.

- E por que não seria? – sua voz era fina e um pouco despeitada demais para a simpatia de James.

- Porque aqui... mandam os _Gryffindors_! – ele gritou, pondo um braço ao redor dos ombros da garota e erguendo o outro, como uma saudação. Fabian urrou, concordando.

- Amém. – disse James, rindo.

A garota, alterada pela ousadia de Prewett, não parecia saber se gritava para que ele a libertasse ou para que nunca mais a soltasse, posto os olhares de inveja que ela recebia de muitas meninas do ônibus. A atenção para a turma do fundo era completa.

- Independente da influência do seu time, Prewett, minha irmã precisa ir ao banheiro. Não precisa? Petúnia?

James pôs-se de pé num impulso. A garganta lhe certificava que não conseguiria forçar as cordas vocais para conversar com Lily, mas ele sentia que precisava de um mínimo contato visual. Nem que fosse apenas da parte dele.

- Mas o que é isso? – bradou Fabian, levantando-se e apoiando-se na poltrona da frente. – Uma revolução feminina?

- Prewett, sua grosseria consegue passar dos limites. – Lily disparou, sem olhar para o rapaz. Sua atenção estava na irmã.

- Me solte, por favor. – murmurou Petúnia, sem entonação ou certeza.

- Sua irmã conhece as regras. – Gideon riu e Lily rolou os olhos.

- Quem criou essa estúpida tradição dos desafios? Estou pensando seriamente em apagá-lo da história.

- Falou a poderosa Lily Evans! – bradou Sirius, ainda no chão. Ela olhou-o, numa altura superior; ele estava exatamente ao seu lado e seus olhos não tinham foco. A garota não resistiu e riu da confusão do rapaz.

James sorriu, disfarçadamente.

- E então? O que Petúnia deve fazer?

O tom de Lily dizia claramente que ela não se importava com o que quer que fosse acontecer à irmã, o que fez James esconder o rosto na poltrona para evitar rir muito alto.

Os gêmeos ergueram as sobrancelhas.

- Jimmy? – James ergueu a cabeça. – Reunião Gryffindor! – Fabian comunicou, falsamente solene. O garoto riu.

Fabian passou por Frank e pelo assento abandonado do irmão, chegando ao corredor. Atrás dele, seguia James. Ambos fizeram questão de pisar no pé de Sirius ao passar ("Estúpidos Leões!").

- Gideon, largue a menina. Deixe-a com Padfoot. – disse James. Todos encararam-no, sem entender. – Sirius. – ele explicou, dando de ombros.

Petúnia olhou para o bêbado de olhar desfocado a seus pés e crispou os lábios. Inconformada, empurrou bruscamente Lily para o corredor, não se importando com a força que empregou sobre o corpo da outra, e sentou-se ao lado do rapaz.

Para James, foi tudo muito rápido. Num instante, ele ria da cara indignada de Gideon, junto de Fabian, apoiando-se na poltrona junto à passarela. No outro, ele sentiu-se empurrado para o lado por um peso tombando, logo a seguir sendo puxado com desespero pelos ombros, tanto que ele também foi ao chão. Os Prewett afastaram-se, para não serem os próximos.

James sentiu ombro e braço direitos reclamando da dor do impacto, ainda de olhos fechados. Apesar disso, percebeu que as delicadas mãos que o derrubaram ainda estavam posicionadas sobre seus ombros, uma delas pressionada por seu corpo ao chão. O corpo a quem pertenciam estava tão próximo que James podia sentir sua respiração quebrada pelo susto.

Decidiu abrir os olhos e, por um momento, pensou estar envolvido numa cortina de fogo. Inúmeros fios rubros cobriam seu rosto, mas não obstruíam sua visão. Na verdade, pareciam restringi-la a um único foco.

Lily Evans, desconcertada e incrivelmente próxima a ele.

James sentiu seu coração disparar sem a sua autorização. Os braços dela, comprimidos sobre seu peito, talvez pudessem senti-lo pulsar descompassado. A julgar pelo arregalar dos orbes verdes, ela tinha percebido o efeito que causava sobre o rapaz.

Ele não pôde evitar que o suspiro escapasse de seus lábios; ele quase podia _sentir_ a ponta gelada do nariz de Lily tocando sua bochecha. Seus olhos curiosos estudavam cada detalhe da face próxima dela; nenhuma sarda de sua pele leitosa passou despercebida, nenhum dos cílios longos que emolduravam seus olhos deixou de ser analisado, nenhum mísero pormenor não foi admirado.

Porém, o que o surpreendeu foi o peso do olhar de Lily sobre ele. Era quase como se ela... o _analisasse_, também. Ela mordia o lábio inferior com delicadeza, enquanto sua mão esquerda escorregava para o pescoço de James. O garoto seguiu e _sentiu_ o trajeto, arrepiado, sem desviar a visão dos olhos baixos de Lily em seu corpo. Pôde perceber o brilho verde aumentar ao observá-la acompanhá-lo engolindo em seco, o pomo-de-adão movendo-se na garganta.

Ele sentiu o polegar da garota acariciando sua bochecha delicadamente, debaixo dos cabelos dela. James deixou os olhos se fecharem, com outro suspiro; ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o coração bater desesperadamente veloz contra o seu peito, um sentimento avassalador de felicidade e conforto preencheu-o.

James virou a face devagar, e, com carinho e suavidade, beijou a palma da mão de Lily. Sentiu-a tremer sob seus lábios, mas ela não quebrou o contato. Ele atreveu-se a abrir os olhos novamente; ela _sorria _e ele não pôde evitar um terno curvar de lábios de sua parte.

Ela estava tão próxima. Tão próxima. Lily cheirava a flores do campo. Doces, mas inebriantes. Como se saídas de um sonho. Ou um conto de fadas.

- _Caham._ – ouviram um pigarreio. - James e Lily, vocês estão bem?

"Prewett, seu inconveniente das profundezas!", foi a vontade de James de berrar. Lily afastou-se com brusquidão.

- Desculpe. – ela murmurou, sem jeito. Mal soube do arrepio que sua voz fez passar pela espinha do garoto. Ela apoiou-se nas mãos para erguer-se, mas percebeu que uma delas deslizara para o peito de James, e a outra ela não mais sentia, posto que estava comprimida pelo peso do rapaz. Rubra pela posição constrangedora, Lily desenlaçou-se de James e puxou-a, erguendo-se rapidamente. Pôs os cabelos detrás das orelhas e ofereceu sua mão para ajudá-lo a levantar-se.

Ele aceitou o auxílio, sentindo um calor reconfortante por dentro ao sentir seus dedos entrelaçados por poucos instantes, até Lily se afastar, ainda envergonhada.

- Sim, nós... nós estamos bem. – James murmurou, ainda encarando a garota.

- Então vamos voltar à nossa reunião, sim? – Fabian sugeriu, virando-o pelos ombros e levando-o até Gideon.

James ouvia os dois tagarelarem avidamente; em qualquer outra ocasião, ele estaria participando da conversa da mesma forma, mas não naquele dia. Sentou-se no braço da poltrona mais próxima, sem se importar com o muxoxo de indignação que o garoto que a ocupava deu. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados unicamente ao momento que tivera com Lily.

Tentando ser discreto, James olhou na direção em que ela fora se sentar. Sirius falava alguma bobagem e Petúnia controlava-se para não dar o braço a torcer e rir. No entanto, sua irmã tinha o olhar distante, os joelhos erguidos e o queixo apoiado na mão, totalmente perdida em pensamentos.

Seu olhar estava prestes a desviar-se quando Lily virou o rosto em sua direção. Correspondeu o _sorriso_ dela com outro, bobo, enrubescendo, assim como ela. Seu coração voltara a bater furiosamente.

- Concorda, James? – Fabian perguntou, o tom de voz mais alto e um pouco malicioso.

- Aah... o quê? – o outro murmurou, estonteado. Não escutara uma palavra do que os irmãos combinaram para a outra Evans, mas não podia assumir aos garotos. – É claro, pode ser, sim.

- Ótimo. – o sorriso de Fabian aumentou enquanto conduzia James de volta ao fim do ônibus, seguido de Gideon, igualmente sorridente. – Senhoritas.

As irmãs levantaram-se sem oferecer ajuda uma à outra.

- Sirius, está ouvindo? – Gideon perguntou.

- Estava esperando me chamarem. – ele respondeu, erguendo-se também.

- Mas foi o que acabamos de fazer. – disse Fabian, fingindo não ter entendido. – James, eu não chamei as senhoritas?

Os outros riram, até mesmo Sirius. Só que este último achou graça da feição de susto que James fizera ao ser despertado de sua fiel observação da ruiva à sua frente. O rapaz sorriu, constrangido e murmurou alguma coisa que funcionou como chacota. Porém, Prewett com todo seu acervo de brincadeiras não conseguiria fazê-lo desviar sua atenção dos cabelos ruivos caídos sobre os olhos da mais nova Evans.

- Hey... Prongs. – Sirius murmurou, tentando chamar sua atenção. Tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Fabian tagarelava sem perceber a falta de atenção dos dois. James ergueu os olhos para o amigo. – _Vai em frente_.

- Como?

- Vai em frente! Tenta! – e indicava Lily com a cabeça. James sorriu de canto de boca e olhou para Fabian.

- Então, sem mais brincadeiras. Hora da Petúnia aqui – ele piscou para a loira. – cumprir a tarefa.

- Eu ainda não entendi o que está havendo. Eu só queria escovar os dentes. Por que não posso? – ela reclamou.

- Porque quem senta no fim controla o banheiro. – explicou Gideon. – Assim como quem está no começo comanda a entrada e a saída. Só que lá só ficam os _nerds_ que não sabem o que é diversão.

- São como apostas, Petúnia. – Lily falou pela primeira vez. – Eles te dizem o que querem que você faça. Se conseguir, usa o banheiro. Se não...

- Se não...? – Petúnia mordeu o lábio, apreensiva.

- Você cumpre uma penalidade. – Sirius continuou, sorrindo abertamente.

- E o que eu tenho que fazer?

- Você vai ter que tirar o Jamie aqui do seu caminho. – Fabian disse simplesmente, batendo nas costas do rapaz.

- Como é? – ouviram-se as vozes indignadas de James, Lily e Petúnia.

Gideon pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Potter, enquanto explicava:

- Este é o melhor jogador de defesa dos Gryffindors. Nosso time de basquete não seria nada sem esse cara. – ele bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos arrepiados de James. – E, para usar o banheiro, você terá que driblá-lo.

- E se eu não conseguir?

- Você troca de lugar com ele. – Fabian sorriu para o rapaz. – Passa o resto da viagem ao lado do Snape.

O que, conseqüentemente, põe James sentado vizinho a Lily. O garoto sorriu, estupefato. Os Prewett batiam em suas costas, encorajando-o e Sirius gargalhava.

- São as regras, Evans. – disse Gideon.

Petúnia parecia que ia revidar com um _grande_ berro quando subitamente fechou a boca, como se uma idéia maravilhosa tivesse brotado em sua mente. Observou atentamente James encaminhar-se para a porta do banheiro; os garotos viram o _modo_ como ela analisou as costas largas do rapaz.

- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu, largamente.

Os gêmeos e Sirius se entreolharam; Lily afastava-se, com uma expressão apreensiva no rosto. Os garotos logo se juntaram a ela.

Num bom pedaço de corredor, havia apenas Petúnia e James. O garoto sentia uma onda de energia correndo pelo corpo; era como uma estratégia de um jogo. Petúnia era a adversária e derrotá-la lhe traria a grande vitória que ele tanto sonhava: ter uma mínima chance com Lily.

E, afinal, ele era o melhor jogador de defesa dos Gryffindors.

James mexeu os dedos, preparando-se ao ver Petúnia aproximar-se. O brilho nos olhos dela era assustador. Ela parecia engoli-lo com o olhar. Abriu os braços, como se fosse pegar uma invisível bola laranja de basquete. Ele não deixaria aquela garota chegar perto da maçaneta do banheiro.

Foi só quando ela puxou-o pela gola da camiseta que ele percebeu que não era a porta que ela visava alcançar.

- Hey! – James exclamou, surpreso, tentando tirar as mãos de Petúnia de sua roupa. Ela o ignorava e ele não queria usar sua força para afastá-la. – Evans, me _solta_!

Petúnia largou a blusa de James para rapidamente prendê-lo pelo pescoço e puxá-lo para mais perto. O rapaz arregalou os olhos ao senti-la pressionando com força seus lábios contra os dele; ela lhe indicava que queria aprofundar o beijo, mordendo sua boca. Talvez pensasse que fora delicada e sutil, mas James realmente sentia um corte em seu lábio inferior. Ele tentava se afastar sem machucá-la, mas já não agüentava aquela garota comprimindo seu corpo contra o dele, contra sua vontade.

Ele a segurou pelos pulsos e tomou distância, andando para trás. No entanto, a irmã de Lily agarrou-se firmemente a suas pernas, fazendo com que ele fosse ao chão com uma Evans pela segunda vez no dia. Petúnia tinha idéias estranhas sobre dribles.

Gemendo de dor nas costas, James tentou erguer-se apoiado nos cotovelos. Porém, seus joelhos erguidos ainda eram fortemente abraçados.

- Me solta! – ele repetiu, mexendo as pernas, ansiando libertá-las. A garota, ainda com o brilho estranho nos olhos, procurava um modo de mantê-lo preso e avançar sobre ele.

- Petúnia, _chega_!

A voz de Lily soou trêmula, mas autoritária. Petúnia soltou James e levantou-se lentamente, encarando a irmã com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. O rapaz sentou-se e tocou o lábio que a garota mordera; sangrava um pouco.

- SUA MALUCA! – ele gritou, correndo para o banheiro.

Fechou a porta com violência e recostou sua cabeça sobre ela. O que Petúnia pensava que estava fazendo? O que _ele_ pensava que estava fazendo? Ele não tinha tanta culpa, mas Lily estava ali! Lily vira tudo!

Limpou o sangue seco, encarando-se no espelho. Sua roupa estava amarrotada e seus cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal. Mas ele não se importou. O nervosismo pela reação de Lily era _muito_ mais importante e preocupante.

Sua mão trêmula entreabriu a porta. O cubículo apertado o privara das vozes alteradas das irmãs Evans em meio ao que parecia ser uma briga.

- Eu nem ao menos pedi pra vir a essa viagem idiota! – ouviu Petúnia. Ela estava em frente à entrada do banheiro, mas não olhava para a fração de James visível. Estava voltada para Lily, no corredor.

- Isso não vem ao caso, Petúnia! Você passou dos limites! – Lily retorquiu. Suas bochechas pegavam fogo. James só não sabia o motivo; aproveitou que ninguém o percebera e saiu por completo do banheiro.

- O trato era que eu driblaria o garoto! _E eu o fiz_!

- Bom, isso é verdade. – concordou Sirius, meneando a cabeça.

- Quieto! – exclamaram as duas, vermelhas. Black encolheu-se pelo brilho nos olhos de Lily.

- E não se pode dizer que não foi um _ótimo_ drible. – comentou Gideon, malicioso.

- _Muito_ eficiente. – disse Fabian.

- Chega! – gritou Lily, uma cortina de fogo escondendo sua face, semelhante em cor. – A brincadeira está acabada! E você, Petúnia, você deve desculpas ao James!

James segurou firmemente a maçaneta do banheiro atrás de si. Buscava apoio para a leve tontura que sentira; uma náusea estranha na boca do estômago, como se dançarinos de sapateado estivessem em espetáculo na sua barriga. O som do seu nome na voz de Lily soava... _certo_, apesar do tom raivoso dela.

Petúnia ria com gosto. O detalhe era o cinismo carregado presente na sua risada.

- Como se ele fosse aceitar. – ela sussurrou, maldosa.

- O quê? Petúnia, escute. Eu tenho certeza de que ele irá. – Lily tentava ser racional. – Ele é um garoto... ah. Bom, talvez não sensato, mas ele irá compreender.

- Lily, ele não aceitará desculpas porque não _haverá_ desculpas.

O tom de Petúnia continuava o mesmo. O sorriso simpático de Lily murchou.

- O quê? – ela murmurou, sem entender.

- Sua idiota, ele gostou! – Petúnia gritou. – Gostou! Gostou de ser beijado, Lily, e por _mim_! Não por você, mas pela _Petúnia_! Petúnia, Petúnia, PETÚNIA!

Os urros da garota chamavam a atenção de todo o ônibus. Sua voz era quase maníaca e ela parecia divertir-se com o estupor da irmã. Ela parecia em choque; mordia o lábio inferior com tanta força que ele enrubescia. Apertava a poltrona mais próxima, cravando as unhas curtas no estufado; para muitos ali, aquela era a primeira vez que viam Lily Evans do último ano sem reação.

Os dentes de Lily batiam-se levemente uns aos outros quando ela notou James fora do banheiro. O coração do garoto apertou-se quando ela desviou o olhar de imediato e encarou os desenhos na poltrona.

- Petúnia... – ela começou, com um fio de voz. – Petúnia, você não...

- Por que é tão difícil de aceitar, Lily Evans, que _eu_ ganhei dessa vez? _Eu_ fui a favorita, _eu_ fui a melhor? Lily, você _perdeu_!

Havia expectativa no ar denso. James sentia dificuldade de respirar. Todos pareciam esperar pela inteligente e elaborada resposta de Lily Evans, na qual ela calaria a irmã eliminando seus argumentos, como sempre fazia. No entanto, ela estava muda e com os lábios entreabertos, inspirando pela boca com vontade.

- Pare com isso! Você não tem o direito de falar com ela desse jeito! - James gritou, as incontroláveis palavras carregadas de raiva e vontade de proteger. Sentiu o olhar surpreso de Lily acompanhá-lo enquanto punha-se no meio das duas.

- Veja só quem voltou. – Petúnia sorriu amplamente. Pareceu ter esquecido a briga com a irmã; aproximou-se vagarosamente de James, abraçando-o e brincando com os dedos em seu peito. – Como está, querido? Eu te machuquei? Você sabe... _naquela_ hora. – ela olhou de soslaio para Lily, com despeito e deboche no olhar e no sorriso. – Eu acho que me empolguei um pouco; culpa sua, é claro. Seu menino malvado! – ela acrescentou, divertida.

James fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Controlava-se para manter a educação que a mãe o dera, principalmente em relação à senhoritas.

- Evans, eu quero que me solte. Amigavelmente. Pacificamente. Ou _eu mesmo_ terei que tirar suas mãos indesejadas de cima de mim.

Petúnia parecia chocada; Lily erguera a sobrancelha. Fabian, Gideon e Sirius riram; sabiam do que James era capaz e o cavalheirismo do rapaz era verdadeiramente cruel nesses momentos.

- Agradeço por acatar meu pedido. – ele continuou, apesar de ter tido o trabalho de afastar os braços finos de Petúnia de si próprio. – Sim, você foi realmente indiscreta e atrevida naquele momento. Eu não me lembro de ter lhe autorizado a me beijar. Caso eu tenha, me perdoe, senhorita, mas não foi minha intenção sincera e eu sinto muito pelo constrangimento. Em ambos os casos, eu não creio que o rasgo que fez na minha boca seja algo de forma alguma agradável. Então, sim, você me machucou e eu não estou satisfeito com isso.

Vários _espectadores_ riram; Lily sorrira levemente, escondendo a boca com a mão. Os amigos de James gargalhavam. Petúnia estava horrorizada.

- Mas isso não é de fato importante, senhorita Evans, e sim o modo como tratou sua irmã há pouco. Foi absolutamente detestável e a cada minuto meu asco por você cresce mais; no entanto, eu espero que peça perdão a Lily por seu comportamento deplorável. Você não tem o direito de lhe dizer tais atrocidades e, no que me diz respeito, tais absurdas e deslavadas mentiras.

- E você não tem direito de se intrometer! – Petúnia gritou, irada.

- Ah, eu tenho. Não vou deixar Lily ter uma impressão errada de mim, muito menos se machucar com suas palavras ofensivas.

James sentiu suas bochechas queimando e não encarou Lily. Ou era muito corajoso, ou muito atrevido, ou muito louco. Ou os três.

– Peça desculpas! – ele mandou, mantendo a máscara fria.

- Por que você a defende?

Ele engoliu em seco e a ignorou. Lily o olhava, espantada, os lábios entreabertos.

- Por que você a defende? Responda! – Petúnia repetiu, a voz elevada.

- Desculpe-se! – ele segurou-a pelos punhos, perdendo a calma.

- Me larga! – ela debatia-se sob o aperto forte dos dedos de James enlaçados em seus punhos magrelos.

- Peça desculpas primeiro! Por sua grosseria e por suas mentiras!

- Por que você se importa tanto? – ela disparou, irritada. – Vocês não têm relação nenhuma! Lily Evans e você são apenas colegas de turma! Você não tem motivos para isso!

James afrouxou a compressão. Olhou para Lily, trêmula, mas curiosa. Ela o inquiria com os olhos. _Por que você se importa tanto?_

- Responda, James Potter! Por que você está tão preocupado com Lily Evans? O que minha irmã tanto significa pra você?

Petúnia soltara-se e afastara-se. Como uma cobra traiçoeira, ela abraçava a irmã pelos ombros, apoiando seu queixo na curva do pescoço da ruiva. Seu tom de voz era delicado, mas frio e, quem sabe, cruel.

James encarava os olhos brilhantes de Lily, absolutamente perdido. Ela retribuiu o olhar com intensidade, mordiscando delicadamente seu lábio inferior. Era seu sinal de nervosismo. Mas por que a controlada Lily Evans estaria tão nervosa? Por que ela carregava _tanta_ expectativa?

Sentiu as bochechas afoguearem-se; como conseguira conhecê-la tão bem a ponto de reconhecer os significados de seus mínimos trejeitos?

Pela vermelhidão nas bochechas de Lily, ela deveria estar pensando na exata mesma coisa.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Entreabriu os lábios. Contaria. Contaria porquê se importava tanto.

Fitou-a novamente; ela estava cabisbaixa, o lábio inferior rubro de tanto ser machucado, as maçãs do rosto na mesma coloração. Aquilo a devia estar deixando constrangida.

James refletia novamente. Seria aquela a hora em que ele deveria lhe contar a verdade? Mas aquela situação parecia a ele tão... _errada_. Onde estava o romantismo que ele imaginara? O sentimento transbordante? A beleza do momento tão especial? Não.

Ele não podia fazer aquilo com Lily. Ela era _especial_. Não, não. Ele não podia.

Ele deveria manter-se calado _mais_ um pouco.

- Eu só quero que você peça perdão a Lily. – ele suspirou, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. – Me faça este favor.

- O que você _acha_ que está escondendo, _James_? – Petúnia falou, docemente, mexendo nos cabelos rubros da irmã.

- Do que está falando? – ele murmurou, alarmado.

Petúnia _sabia_. Petúnia sabia e era irmã de Lily. Petúnia sabia e _contaria_ a Lily.

Ele olhou em desespero para a ruiva. Sua imagem forte estava desfocada; ela ainda respirava com dificuldade e os cabelos estavam um pouco desgrenhados. Não conseguia manter contato visual com ela e isso o assustava; Lily Evans não desviava o olhar nunca. De _ninguém_.

James sentia que havia alguma coisa _muito_ errada nas maneiras de Lily. Naqueles poucos minutos, ela metamorfoseara-se; estava esquiva e assustada, como uma menininha que se perdera da mãe num supermercado. Pensativa, quieta, apagada: Lily Evans estava abalada. E a James era difícil crer que isso tudo era uma simples picuinha entre irmãs. Não. Havia mais. Ele podia sentir. _Havia_ alguma espécie de duplo sentido, código ou o que quer que fosse nas palavras de Petúnia, que só Lily podia entender e só ela podia sofrer.

James acompanhou sua mudança; primeiro afastou as mãos da irmã, áspera como ele nunca vira antes. Adquiriu o brilho decidido característico nos orbes verdes e disse, em tom de finalização:

- De nada. Ela não está falando de nada.

Petúnia sorriu amplamente.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Petúnia, já chega. Você já foi longe demais com essa _estúpida_ brincadeira! – Lily elevava a voz gradativamente. – Você ganhou, não ganhou? Pois muito bem, aproveite! Mas para mim, _isso-já-é-o-bastante_!

Havia um quê de mágoa, misturado à raiva pulsante da voz do tufão ruivo que deu as costas a todos eles e voltou a seu assento.

James boquiabriu-se, estupefato. Petúnia ria baixinho, com desdém. Ele agarrou seu braço magro com violência; ela parou com o gracejo.

- O que você pensou que estava fazendo? – ele murmurou, furioso.

- O que _você _pensa que está fazendo agora? _De novo_? – ela retorquiu no mesmo tom.

- Você vai se arrepender, Evans.

- Eu acho que Lily sabe se defender sozinha, Potter. Ela não precisa de um herói, mesmo um como você. Se me dá licença, eu _agora_ tenho o direito de usar o banheiro. – Petúnia livrou-se do aperto de James e afastou-se.

- Àqueles que não ouviram o aviso por estarem muito compenetrados brigando, eu gostaria de comunicar que o ônibus estacionará em cinco minutos para o almoço e os senhores lavarão a louça do almoço devido ao tumulto. – ouviu-se a voz do professor Slughorn ao microfone, no início do ônibus.

Ouviram-se os urros de reclamação da turma do fundo.

– **x –**

Todos os anos, a escola de Hogwarts organizava um acampamento de verão para seus estudantes. Era em uma bela e ampla fazenda perto de um grande lago, um lugar bastante agradável para se passar uma semana das férias. O passeio era bastante popular principalmente entre os alunos do último ano; era como uma despedida dos anos de colégio.

No entanto, o trajeto até a estância era bastante demorado. Partindo da cidade no meio da manhã, costumavam chegar quando já havia escurecido. A pausa para o almoço contribuía para o atraso; usualmente passavam do meio-dia às duas da tarde numa amigável hospedaria numa chácara. A proprietária até reconhecia os professores e era amiga das famílias de alguns alunos.

Depois da abastada refeição, os adultos responsáveis geralmente escolhiam alguns dos garotos para auxiliar a velha senhora com os afazeres.

- Potter, Black e Prewetts! – chamou o professor Slughorn.

Os rapazes levantaram as cabeças; como todos os outros que iam para o acampamento, haviam acabado de comer e conversavam, ainda às enormes mesas de madeira do salão de refeições. Slughorn vinha na direção deles, caminhando tão rápido que arfava.

- Castigo. – ele disse, com simplicidade. – Se puderem me seguir...

- Professor, se o senhor nos fizer o favor de apenas informar onde fica a cozinha, nós iremos cumprir nossa detenção logo após terminarmos de fazer nossa higiene bucal de após as refeições. – disse Sirius, tão polidamente que poderia até se pensar que ele estava sendo sincero. Os outros rapazes, no entanto, tentavam esconder os sorrisos maliciosos.

- Não caio nessa, Black. Vocês escovam os dentes no ônibus.

- Isso é uma injustiça conosco, professor! Veja, eu acabo de ter uma idéia maravilhosa que agradará ambas as partes. Por que o senhor não chama alguém de sua confiança para garantir que nós voltaremos? Lily Evans, por exemplo, ótima aluna, eu sei que o senhor a considera bastante. Ô EVANS! – Sirius berrou.

Uma cabeça ruiva ergueu-se no meio de outras garotas numa mesa. Lily encarava Sirius interrogativamente. Slughorn, que encarava os garotos perdendo a paciência, agora abria um largo sorriso ao dar-lhes as costas para avistar sua aluna favorita.

- Lily querida! – disse Sirius, amigavelmente. – Pode vir aqui um instante?

Seu rosto indicava que ela estava realmente tentada a negar-lhe o pedido. O rapaz encarou James, a urgência em seus olhos. _Faça alguma coisa!_, ele lhe dizia pelo olhar.

James analisou a situação. Como chamaria a atenção de Lily para o que eles planejavam, sem que Slughorn descobrisse?

O professor estava de costas e engatara uma conversa forçada com Gideon e Fabian. Sirius incentivava o amigo com o olhar, enquanto comentava qualquer coisa para os outros três. Lily ainda os encarava, sem entender.

Então, James decidiu agir. Silenciosamente, ele levantou-se no banco de madeira onde estava sentado. Lily arregalara os olhos, espantada. Ela percebera. Ótimo.

Ele pôs o indicador sobre os lábios, indicando para que ela ficasse quieta. Ela balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente, segurando o riso. James sorriu amplamente, sem se segurar; estava realmente numa posição ridícula. James Potter, um rapaz alto de cabelos arrepiados, de pé sobre um banco no meio de um salão de refeições cheio, comunicando-se por sinais, escondido de um professor, tramando contra ele. Mas vê-la rir, mesmo que _dele_, fazia valer a pena.

Fez sinais com os indicadores para que ela viesse até eles. Apontou para Slughorn, tagarela, e esticou os dedos, em seguida tocando as pontas duns contra os outros. "Plano maléfico!", ele tentava expressar em silêncio³.

Lily não parecia entender. James bateu na própria testa, sem saber o que fazer. Chamou-a para junto deles, novamente, e então acenou para os rapazes, indicando-os para ela; uniu a ponta dos dedos, significando que ela deveria juntar-se a eles. Então, ele fingiu andar pé-ante-pé, como se fugisse de alguém, apontando para o professor. Lily sorriu mais abertamente, meneando a cabeça. James retribuiu, erguendo os polegares.

Uma senhora aproximou-se da garota, recolhendo seu prato vazio e juntando-o a vários outros num carrinho. Lily ergueu a cabeça e apertou os olhos, localizando algo que parecia procurar; sorriu simpaticamente à outra, levantando-se de seu lugar à mesa. Calmamente, vinha em direção a James, como ele tanto pedira; atrás dela, com vagareza, avançava a mulher forçando as rodinhas do carrinho.

Então, James viu.

Severus Snape levantara-se e calmamente encaminhava-se para a saída, onde esperaria o ônibus; ele não vira Lily Evans e seu pé estrategicamente posicionado, esticado a sua frente, muito menos o carrinho repleto de pratos que a senhora empurrava.

Mas os sentiu quando caiu por cima deles.

- SNAPE! – berrou Slughorn, enquanto todo o salão gargalhava. Severus encontrava-se no chão, sobre os vários cacos da porcelana dos pratos quebrados, atordoado. – O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

- Eu não sei como tropecei, professor, mas fique certo de que não foi minha intenção. – Snape disse com desdém, levantando-se sozinho já que ninguém lhe oferecera ajuda.

- VEJA O PREJUÍZO QUE VOCÊ DEU! – o professor agarrou o rapaz de cabelos oleosos fortemente pelo braço, sacudindo-o e mostrando o desastre nos pratos.

- Isso não é importante. – falou a mulher, mesmo seus olhos não concordando com isso. Ela parecia desolada com o estrago de sua porcelana. – Você está bem, filho? Não se machucou?

- Não se preocupe com ele, Sra. Thomas. Ele está ótimo. Mil perdões, senhora, mil perdões. Como poderemos acertar o dano? – ele aumentou a pressão sobre o braço de Snape.

Lily ainda encontrava-se ao lado dos três, que discutiam avidamente. Encarou-os com o canto dos olhos; estavam entretidos demais com as avarias de Snape para notá-la. Ela abaixou-se e correu discretamente, o mais rápido que pôde.

- Venham rápido. – ela sussurrou, atrás de Slughorn, puxando James pela mão. Acenou com urgência para Black e os Prewett; eles entenderam a mensagem de seguí-la discretamente para fora do salão.

James teve a proeza de boquiabrir-se apenas quando Lily virasse o rosto. Sentia como se uma corrente elétrica passasse velozmente dos suaves dedos da garota para a sua mão mal-tratada; sorriu sem pensar em mais nada.

Sirius, que acompanhava de perto, deu-lhe um tapa na nuca.

- Já disse pra parar de rir desse jeito. – ele alargou o próprio sorriso. – Vai acabar assustando sua garota.

- Ela não é minha garota. – James sussurrou.

- Não por falta de vontade.

O rapaz não teve como não retrucar; não mentiria para Sirius. Não conseguiria também, é verdade. Voltou os olhos para Lily; ela olhava para frente, fixamente, objetivando a porta de saída, cada vez mais próxima.

Ele queria poder dizer-lhe alguma coisa. _Qualquer _coisa. Mas de seus lábios entreabertos não saía som nenhum.

Inconscientemente, James entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Lily. Ela se voltou imediatamente. De primeiro, ele pensou que ela rejeitaria seu gesto, soltando sua mão, constrangida; mas ela simplesmente _sorriu_, daquele jeito maravilhoso como só ela sabia. As bochechas dos dois estavam mais rosadas que o normal para dois adolescentes saudáveis.

- Er... eu... eu acho melhor você avisar aos seus amigos para se apressarem. – ela sussurrou. Sirius, Fabian e Prewett haviam se distanciado e James suspeitava que aquilo tinha dedo de Padfoot. – Daqui a pouco o professor Slughorn dará por nossa falta.

- Mas... mas eu... é claro, eu... eu já volto. Me espere aqui. – ele disse, no mesmo tom.

- Seja rápido. Eu estarei à porta do salão, do lado de fora, obviamente. Traga os rapazes e _não deixe Petúnia vê-los_. – ela disse com urgência. Ele concordou com a cabeça. Por alguns segundos, eles ficaram apenas se encarando; Lily sorriu, envergonhada, e apertou carinhosamente a mão de James unida à sua. Com delicadeza, desenlaçou seus dedos e afastou-se.

Com um suspiro escapando pelos lábios, James assistiu Lily sair discretamente do salão, num passo apressado, mas ainda andando. Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos e virou-se; Padfoot e os gêmeos quase corriam para alcançá-lo.

- E então? – Sirius perguntou, curioso.

- _Então_ que se vocês querem realmente escapar da detenção, devem ser mais rápidos! – James respondeu, com raiva.

- Hey, por que essa zanga toda? – exclamou Fabian.

- Desculpem. Sei que vocês não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu só... eu só... – ele vacilou.

Ele só estava sentindo como se fosse explodir. Como um carro depois de um acidente violento em filmes de ação; arrebentar como a água forte de um rio contra as barreiras de uma represa.

Desde o momento em que se vira apaixonado por Lily Evans, James Potter tinha aqueles rompantes de caos interior; rompantes causados pelo desejo que ele sentia por aquela garota.

Longe de ser puritano, mas nunca um pervertido, o rapaz tinha consciência que a ânsia que sentia pela ruiva não era de todo carnal, controlada por hormônios adolescentes. O fogo que sentia aquecê-lo por dentro toda vez que a via, tão bela e tão forte, tão feliz e tão sincera, não era simplesmente volúpia masculina; não era hipócrita de negar os efeitos que aqueles olhos tão intensamente verdes tinham sobre ele, mas _havia_ mais.

Havia inveja. Inveja da alma escolhida a dedo que lhe tocava os cabelos acobreados com carinho e os punha detrás da orelha. Mesmo que esta pessoa fosse Alice, a melhor amiga. Ciúme. Ciúme de quem podia abraçá-la e beijá-la no rosto toda vez que se encontravam. Mesmo que fosse Sarah Evans, a mãe.

Porém, no brilho dos olhos de James, sempre houvera admiração. Respeito. Era _Lily Evans_, afinal. A aluna inteligente que nunca deixara de ter uma boa resposta para os atrevidos que lhe provocavam, por ser ruiva ou bolsista. A amiga dedicada que cabulara várias aulas para servir de ombro amigo a garotas desoladas em prantos. A mulher forte e de fibra, cujos ideais e morais ele sempre lia e guardava, impressas na coluna que ela mantinha no jornal do colégio.

E era por isso que ainda havia receio no olhar apaixonado de James Potter. Ele queria ser bom o suficiente para Lily Evans. Ele queria ser o cara divertido que lhe provocaria _aqueles_ sorrisos; queria ser aquele com quem ela passaria horas discutindo seus pontos de vista, sobre armas biológicas ou chocolate branco. Ele queria ser o amigo que a defenderia de momentos chocantes como o de Petúnia no ônibus; e, principalmente, ele queria ser o homem que lhe abraçaria forte no frio do inverno, no calor do verão, na mesmice do outono e na beleza da primavera, e em cada aperto, ela lhe beijaria docemente e lhe diria: _eu te amo, sabia?_

James sentiu um aperto reconfortante em seu ombro. Virou o rosto e encontrou o sorriso aberto de Sirius.

- Hey, relaxa. A gente entende que você gosta _demais_ daquela menina.

James sorriu.

- Obrigado, cara.

- Coração apaixonado e ombro amigo! – Fabian riu, pondo os braços sobre os ombros dos dois.– Que tal nos apressarmos?

- Snape, você pagará por toda essa louça perdida! – ouviram a voz alta e zangada de Slughorn. – E ajudará na cozinha, junto com os outros alunos do castigo!

- Tarde demais. – sussurrou Gideon, pulando nas costas do irmão e empurrando-o.

Deixando a prudência de lado, os quatro rapazes desataram a correr o mais rápido que podiam pelo corredor entre as mesas, esbarrando nas pessoas que saíam.

- _Outch_! – fez Petúnia, caindo sentada no chão, quando Sirius passou velozmente por ela. – Idiota! Droga, doeu...

- Conta tudo pro Slug, Pet! – debochou James.

- Eu vou sim! – ela gritou de volta, erguendo-se do chão e caminhando em direção ao professor. O homem gordo procurava por alguém no salão com os olhos.

- Ah, aí está você, Evans! – ele falou, um pouco zangado. – Agora há mais um para ajudá-los na louça. – Slughorn apontou para Snape, igualmente irritado. – Por falar nisso, onde estão sua irmã e aqueles rapazes?

- Era sobre eles que vim lhe falar. Aqueles idiotas me derrubaram _violentamente_, tenho certeza de que de propósito, eu _exijo _que o senhor tome uma providência, eles não podem simplesmente ficar correndo feito loucos por esse corredor! – Petúnia exclamou, muito rapidamente pela raiva que sentia.

O outro arregalou os olhos.

- Correndo?

- Sim, eu acho que eles... – Petúnia entendeu e virou o rosto para a saída.

As portas duplas ainda batiam-se, umas contra as outras, pela força e rapidez usada por quatro rapazes ao atravessarem-nas há pouco.

**- x –**

James empurrara as portas duplas com violência, passando o mais rápido que podia; o solado de seus tênis o estava incomodando bastante pela força que imprimia ao pisar. Sirius, Gideon e Fabian lhe seguiam correndo e rindo feito loucos, fugindo de Slughorn, Snape, Petúnia e uma pilha de louça suja.

- HEY! – ele gritou, parando de súbito. Os outros três tombaram contra ele, surpresos, e todos foram ao chão.

- Prongs, o que você tem na cabeça? Titica? – Sirius massageava o cocoruto.

- Lily!

- É, eu sei que você a mantém presa aí. – Black deu-lhe um cascudo na cabeça.

- Não é isso! Lily estava nos esperando fora do salão! Precisamos voltar e buscá-la!

- Ahá, nós não. _Você_, caro Jamie. – corrigiu Fabian, erguendo-se e limpando a sujeira das roupas.

- Mas...

- Deixa de ser mole, Potter! Vai atrás da sua garota e nos encontre no ônibus! – gritou Gideon. Chamou os outros com um gesto e logo os três dobravam a esquina do corredor, saindo do campo de visão de James.

Ele suspirou. Com a ajuda das mãos, apoiou-se no piso e pôs-se de pé; meneou a cabeça, sorrindo de canto de boca e fez o mesmo caminho de volta.

Mas não precisou forçar seus pés a sofrerem tanto o impacto contra o chão; Lily e seus esvoaçantes cabelos cor de fogo o encontraram.

- Você é maluco? – ela gritou, ofegante, pondo o dedo em seu peito. James engoliu em seco ao ver o brilho daqueles olhos tão verdes tão perto.

- Como? – murmurou.

- Você e seus amigos saíram correndo desesperadamente porta afora daquele salão, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás e me ver chocada, pondo-me a fazer o mesmo, fugindo do meu professor favorito e uma detenção!

O tom alto da voz de Lily começou estridente e irritado e acabou surpreso, mas bastante animado. Ao final, a garota gargalhava com gosto, apoiando as costas na parede e sentando-se no chão.

- Você... você não está zangada? – James surpreendeu-se, acomodando-se ao seu lado.

- Bom, um pouco. Você passou por mim e nem me notou sentada lá, esperando. – ela confessou, mordendo o lábio.

James sentiu o coração disparar ao vê-la cabisbaixa.

- Me desculpe, Evans. – ele falou, baixinho.

– Mas a cara de vocês fugindo como loucos, seguido de um _replay_ por _mim mesma_... eu não _consigo_ ficar irritada!

Ela abriu um amplo sorriso.

- Você devia ter visto a _sua _cara! "Oh, meu Deus, salve-se quem puder, lá vem Slughorn e sua terrível ira dos fugitivos da louça suja!" – ela continuou, divertida.

- Fico feliz que não esteja brava. – ele disse, sincero. Olhava para o chão, um pouco acanhado.

- Hey, o que há? – o sorriso dela murchou.

O coração de James voltou a bater fortemente contra suas costelas; a mão suave de Lily tocava seu queixo com delicadeza, fazendo o rapaz encará-la nos olhos.

– Me desculpe se você não gosta desse tipo de brincadeiras, eu só... – ela murmurou.

- Não! Não, não, longe de mim! Esqueça isso. – ele sorriu amavelmente.

Lily acariciou docemente a bochecha de James; ele fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. Sentiu um calor no rosto, como se estivesse sendo atentamente observado, e as mãos de Lily brincarem em seus cabelos revoltos. Inconscientemente, ele entreabriu os lábios. Surpreso, ele percebeu os dedos longos e finos da garota lhe tirarem os óculos. Abriu os olhos e passou a ver em borrões. Os polegares de Lily acarinhavam a pele do seu nariz, machucada pela falta de almofadas de apoio.

Ao ver-se observada fora de foco, Lily retirou as mãos como se levasse um choque e pôs-se a limpar as lentes dos óculos de James com a blusa.

- Estavam sujos. – ela justificou, rubra, entregando-os cabisbaixa.

- Obrigado. – ele sorriu, recebendo-os e delicadamente tocando a mão da garota.

Ouviram um barulho alto do salão. James pôs os óculos rapidamente, voltando a enxergar com clareza, levantando-se.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui. – ele disse, oferecendo ajuda para Lily levantar-se. – Slughorn não pode nos ver aqui.

- Para onde vamos, então?

- Os rapazes pediram para encontrá-los no ônibus. Deve estar aberto a essa hora, apesar de os alunos nunca voltarem tão cedo.

- É melhor que ninguém nos veja. - Lily puxou-o pela mão e começaram a correr.

Talvez realmente se sentissem como fugitivos, pois paravam na dobra de todo corredor antes de passarem por ele, vigiando. Não podiam ser vistos.

- Evans... – James chamou, depois de um tempo.

- Sim? – Lily assegurava-se de que era apenas mais um corredor vazio.

- Por que derrubou Snape? Lá no salão?

Ela voltou seu rosto para o rapaz; ele nunca vira sorrir daquela forma. _Marota_.

- Você disse para criar uma confusão. E eu fiz.

- Eu não disse isso! Eu pedi para você se juntar a nós, porque tínhamos um plano para enganar Slughorn!

- Eu entendi que seus dedos batendo-se daquela forma significavam criar um tumulto!

Ela gargalhou e James fez o mesmo.

- Bom, há tempos eu queria me vingar do Seboso, mesmo. – Lily deu de ombros, voltando a correr.

- Como assim? – James surpreendeu-se.

- Ele é um grosso, mesmo com quem tenta ajudá-lo. Ele não me deixou participar dum trabalho de Química que Slughorn passou para a nossa dupla; disse que não precisava da ajuda de uma bolsista. Pois bem. Lave a louça sozinho! A bolsista aqui vai curtir as poltronas macias do ônibus!

James riu de novo, escandalosamente.

- Evans, você daria uma _ótima_ Marota!

Lily parou. Eles chegaram à saída da chácara, onde o ônibus estava estacionado. As portas já estavam abertas.

Ela virou-se para ele. James sentiu uma companhia de balé ensaiar _O Quebra-Nozes_ em seu estômago. Seu alvo de fascínio e encanto lhe era dedicado com exclusividade: o sorriso de Lily Evans.

Ela deu um passo à frente e tomou sua mão entre os dedos. Puxou-a para baixo e aproximou James de si.

- Me faz um favor? – ela disse, ao seu ouvido.

- Claro. – ele sussurrou, a voz rouca e falha.

- Nunca mais me chame de Evans.

O rapaz abriu um sorriso amplo e sincero.

- Lily?

- _James_.

Lily soltou a mão de James, que a pôs nervosamente no bolso. Hesitante, ela apoiou suas mãos nos ombros largos do rapaz; colocou-se na ponta dos pés, balançando para os lados, quase caindo. Instintivamente, James segurou-a pela cintura, com firmeza. Sentiu-a tremer de leve e sorriu levemente.

Ela riu, constrangida, abaixando a cabeça. James ergueu seu queixo com doçura, fazendo-a encará-lo. Delicadamente, ele pôs uma mecha vermelha detrás de sua orelha. Ela sorriu timidamente. O rapaz moveu sua mão para a nuca e subitamente puxou a garota para perto de si.

Tocou seus lábios de leve; ambos fecharam os olhos. Uma mão de Lily deslizara por seu pescoço, pousando delicadamente na clavícula, trazendo consigo uma trilha de arrepios; a outra se encontrava firmemente atada aos cabelos revoltos de James. Ele sentia sua respiração quente e falha no seu rosto.

De súbito, sentiu Lily puxá-lo pela nuca; ela cobriu os lábios de James com os seus próprios, firmes, mas delicados. Ele trouxe-a mais para perto, puxando-a pela cintura e abraçando-a firmemente.

- Hey... – ela sussurrou, afastando-se um pouco. – Eu não vou fugir.

- Sei disso. Eu não vou deixar.

* * *

**_Fim_**

* * *

¹ - Another Brick in the Wall (pt.2), Pink Floyd.

² - Termo como é conhecido o uísque tomado puro.

³ - Gesto de "Excelente!", do Sr. Burns dos Simpsons. Caso ilustre melhor.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Nossa! Primeira fic que eu escrevo desde _maio_! Ótima sensação, essa de voltar à ativa. Bom, espero que tenham gostado e que não tenham aparecido muitos erros ortográficos e gramaticais, porque não tive como mandar para um beta. Acreditam que esse monstrinho ganhou segundo lugar no IX Challenge James e Lily do Fórum 3V? Nem eu! XD E um prêmio bonitinho de Melhor Casal, também. Quem quiser vê-los, está no meu profile. E, sim, eu sou DD Black Malfoy no 3V e Dressa no FanFiction ponto Net. 

**Agradecimentos:** Meu muito obrigada à Lisa Black, por ter esperado a fic, à Leka, Cami, Gábi, Maira e ao Vick que salvou minha vida!

* * *

Sim, _Riot Van_ é uma excelente música da banda _Arctic Monkeys_.


End file.
